priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord
Dream Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord '''(ドリームCAサイリウム) is worn by Mirei Minami. This coord is a Pop Type coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It was first shown in Episode 39. It is Mirei's casual coord in the anime. User Appearance Dress A colorful dress composed of a white top with two-layered ruffled sleeves; the right has one of white and blue, while the second is solid blue. The left side has a solid yellow, while the second is solid green. Tracing the collar is a sphere chain of yellow and red, while attached to it is a glittering double bow of blue and green with two giant white pom-poms attached to the tails. At the center is a single white pom-pom on top of white wings with a blue layer on top of the right, and a red layer on top of the left. Around the waist is a thick yellow section. The skirt is divided into five layers; a short green tutu with a red and white glittering double bow on the front right, and back left corners. Attached to each bow is a wing to match the chest ornament. The second layer is a longer blue tutu with many white pom-poms sewn onto it, while the shirt layer is a longer tutu striped with red and white. The next two layers are straight with a slightly frilled hem line with the top being yellow and the bottom white. Attached to each wrist is a single ribbon with a pom-pom in the center; the right being yellow and the left blue. Shoes Two tall boots with a white cuff on top. The left boot is blue with red bottom, while the right is red with a blue bottom. On each ankle is a pom-pom chain composed of white and an alternate color, the left is green while the right is yellow. Attached to the cuff is a two layer sparkling bow; the right is green and blue, while the left is red and yellow. Two pom-poms are attached to the tails, while a single pom-pom rests in the middle of each bow with a pair of blue, white, and red wings held at an angle. Comes with blue, yellow, red, and green striped stockings. Accessory A glittering two-layer bow of red and blue with a big white pom-pom in the center. A pair of white angel wings attached to it, with one side accented by red and the other accented by blue. Game '''Dream Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord is a Pop type Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in the 2015 2nd Live Collection. Trivia *This coord is the upgrade to Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Pripara Season 2 Poster.jpeg Pripara 01 (1).jpg W3AiYcoj8 0.jpg Chara sd 4.png Chara mirei.png CjNm2GWVEAANrom.jpg large.jpg 2016-09-16 21.23.31.png CvmRp4gUEAEAL-t.jpg large.jpg E35978d9f80fd61b75477b5037d10e55f75eadc7 59a6cb2c1dce0.jpg Pripara The Movie Chara Mirei.png Product 1026212.jpg Product 1026211.jpg 98c467116faddb8536f8bc75739942592e66893b 59edd632eeb0e.jpg 1524218887 1 13 373ee07553f169ab41780d8dbdbea25f.jpg Anime Screenshots Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.28.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.27.38 PM.png 1428627396 1 14 3a371d1337af26887a5b37b210e0f417.jpg 1471338543150.jpg 0d7dbaaa.jpg 6bf96ea2.jpg 242482ea.jpg Arcade Game Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Candy Alamode Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Mirei Coord Category:Casual Coord Category:Anime Category:2015 2nd Live Collection